


Far From Home

by phoebewrites



Category: Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebewrites/pseuds/phoebewrites
Summary: This is how I imagine Josie really reacted when Penelope left.I hope you like it. Please comment if I should continue or just leave it at this. :)





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Short Posie One Shot set immediately after Penelope leave.

Sunlight shines through the open curtains as a soft breeze blows them aside revealing the body laying under the covers. Josie's still form is covered by her thick blanket head to toe as she wallows in her recent loss. It had only been 24 hours since Penelope left Mystic Falls but to Josie, it felt like an eternity ago. It had all happened so fast it still felt unreal. One minute they were bickering about the pageant and Penelope's thoughts on it then the next she’s all packed to move out to Europe. It all seemed surreal thinking about it now. And that’s all Josie's been doing since Penelope left. Thinking. About the way they’d practiced dancing for the pageant. About how happy she felt being escorted by Penelope and being in the spotlight with her. About the look on Penelope’s face when Josie lost on purpose. About how heartbroken she sounded when they’d said their goodbyes. It was never Josie’s intention to drive Penelope away, as she’d clearly stated she didn’t get any reason from Josie to stay. Now with her gone, Josie can’t help but feel like she could’ve persuaded her to stay if she’d just said something, or if she’d read the letter sooner. Anything to make her stay. But she didn’t. Josie didn’t do either of those things, instead she had stood there, watching Penelope walking away from her again, exactly as she’d done the night she ended things between them. The minute she stepped out the door, Josie paced the room desperately trying to grasp the air that seemed to be escaping her lungs like a deflating balloon. Her legs had finally given out and let her sink down the wooden floor in a heap of loud sobs. It had been M.G who heard her cries and came to her rescue, enveloping her in his protective arms before escorting her up to her dorm room for the night.  
Now here she was, hours later having had virtually no sleep and cried for hours on end. Lizzie and her dad had both come up to check on her and try to cheer her up but she’d refused to see anyone after M.G. Lizzie was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment.  
Slowly peeling off her blanket, Josie straightens up from the bed and swiftly swings her legs over to stand up. Grabbing the soaked pillow, she drags her tired legs to the far corner of the room and removes the pillow casing before tossing it on top of the pile of three other casings. She then pads over towards her closet to retrieve a new pillow alongside its casing before heading back to her bed. Just then, a soft knock sounds from the door.  
“Go away Lizzie,” she whines tiredly before moving to her bed and lying back down, back facing the door.  
“Can’t even spare a quick minute for your best friend?,” M.G says with light humor. Josie offers no response, prompting M.G to open the door and enter. He then walks over to her bed and sits by her side.  
“How you hangin' in there J?,” he asks considerately. A sigh is given in response and M.G bites his lip, carefully choosing his next words.  
“Dr Saltzman told us you wouldn’t be in for the next couple of days so I guess we’re gonna be in for some pretty boring classes huh,” he tries again cheerfully. His friend remains silent and it only makes him all the more sad how he’s unable to lift her spirits. He knew she and Penelope shared something special and extraordinary and it’s with that knowledge that he can only imagine how devastated she currently is by the recent development.  
“Josie,” he tries again, this time successfully gaining the sulking witch’s attention.  
“Did she get home safely?,” she asks, her voice laced with desperation and guilt. M.G is slightly surprised at the first words she’s uttered to him since last night but he knows exactly what she’s asking about and why. He hesitates for a moment before deciding to give the answer she seeks and maybe, just maybe, ease her mind a little bit.  
“Yeah. She landed a few hours ago, says she’s feeling a bit homesick but loving the scenery nonetheless.”  
Moments pass by in utter silence before the teen speaks up again.  
“I miss her M.G, “ she softly admits. “I miss her and I’m going out of my mind not knowing what to do.” Her friend furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head at her sadly.  
“I'm really sorry J. I don’t know what to do either, I mean I also practically lost one of my best friends so I guess we’re all on the receiving end of pain huh?” Josie then slowly turns towards him and straightens her back against the headboard. The vampire takes a moment to observe his friend’s alarming features. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy, nearly swollen shut and tear stains both fresh and dried streak down her cheeks. The sight painfully pulls at his heart.  
“You know, when she broke up with me, I was hurt because I didn’t know why she'd done it. But now I’m hurt because I know exactly why she left me again. Because I pushed her away. I turned her away every chance I got when she would try to mend things with me because I thought she no longer felt anything for me but little did I know how wrong I was.” M.G takes his time listening to her every word, taking in the regret and hurt behind all of them. He offers another sympathetic tilt of his head.  
“You had no way of knowing. Penelope was a mystery no one really understood. One could never be sure of the motives that drove her equally mysterious actions. It’s not your fault Josie.”  
“But I should have known. All this time I thought she dumped me cause I wasn’t good enough for her but… M.G, she told me she loved me. She admitted that to my face and I was left at a loss for words. I’d been yearning to hear that from her since we started dating and now that she finally said it, it’s on the night she left my life for good. What am I supposed to do with that knowledge now?” A bitter smile takes up residence on the young witch’s drained face and M.G immediately envelopes her in his arms when her tears once again start flowing.  
Unbeknownst to the two, Lizzie stands in the threshold, her arms folded to her chest and her head slightly bowed. A wave of guilt washes over the other twin as she sadly watches the continued breakdown of her sister.


End file.
